Pozostać na dłużej...
=W skrócie= = Wstęp= Bo należy pamiętać, że koniec jednego etapu to początek drugiego... = Opowiadanie= Nazywam się Shizuka Evelyn Yuuki. Właśnie kończę pierwszą klasę szkoły średniej i tak w sumie to od tego zaczyna się ta historia... Historia ani krótka ani długa... Historia komiczna a zarazem wzruszająca, niedorzeczna a zarazem całkowicie prawdziwa... Historia zwykłej dziewczyny, która dostała niesamowitą szansę od losu, lecz nie wie jak ma z niej skorzystać. Jednak nie przejmujcie się powagą tych słów, gdyż gwarantuję Wam, że niejednokrotnie będziecie się zwijać ze śmiechu i oczywiście wiele razy to moje "inteligentne" "ja" będzie Was doprowadzać do takiego stanu. Uściski Shiz -Shizuka wstawaj! Krzyk rozniósł się po całym pokoju razem ze zdecydowanymi krokami w moją stronę. Nagle poczułam silne szarpnięcie, a czyjaś dłoń próbowała usilnie wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka. -Co ty robisz? Puść mnie - powiedziałam zaspanym głosem i obróciłam się w drugą stronę z zamiarem kontynuacji snu. Hmm... Dawno nie śniło mi się nic tak przyjemnego. -Shizuka, czy ty naprawdę chcesz się spóźnić?! Ja nie mam zamiaru zostawać jutro po zakończeniu rozku szkolnego, żeby opróżnić swoją szafkę! -O nie! To dzisiaj?! Momentalnie ochota na sen mi przeszła i spojrzałam na zegarek. Świetnie. 7:20. Za dwadzieścia minut musze być na przystanku. Szybko przejrzałam swoją szafę i postanowiłam założyć fioletową bokserkę i ciemne spodenki. Jeszcze nie ma ósmej, a ja już czuję jak się smażę. Nie cierpię słońca! -Naprawdę przez ciebie nie zdążymy! Długo jeszcze? Wyszłam z łazienki i spojrzałam się na moją siostrę. Była juz całkowicie gotowa do wyjścia. W ekspresowym tempie założyłam buty, chwyciłam torbę oraz telefon i wyszłyśmy. Poprawka. Wybiegłyśmy. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz w komórce. Była 7:35. Czyli uwinęłam się w piętnaście minut. Mój życiowy rekord! -Możemy spokojnie iść. Mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Teraz możemy zauważyć plusy mieszkania blisko przystanku autobusowego - powiedziałam do mojej siostry, która ze zmęczenia ledwo co szła. Zanim mi odpowiedziała musiała wziąć parę oddechów. -Nigdy... więcej... tak... nie rób! - najwyraźniej była wkurzona. -Dzięki Asuna. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła - posłałam jej mój najbardziej przepraszający uśmiech. Dotarłyśmy na przystanek w tej samej chwili co autobus. Jednak mamy szczęscie. A myślałam, że wystarczy spokojny spacerek. Droga do szkoły strasznie mi się dłużyła. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale dzisiaj jechałam kompletnie sama. Nie widziałam żadnej przyjaznej twarzy. Kiedy autobus się zatrzymał zauważyłam stojącą Roxanę i Jessi. Najwyraźniej na mnie czekały. W cudowny sposób udało mi się wyjść z tłumu uczniów i poszłam się z nimi przywitać. -Hello! Hello! - krzyczałam. -Cześć - odpowiedziały mi chórem. -Dlaczego nie było was dzisiaj w autobusie? Roxana się tylko uśmiechnęła i kazała mi sparawdzić wiadomości w telefonie. -Hmm... O nie, przepraszam. Dzisiaj prawie się spóźniłam i nawet nie zauważyłam, że dostałam SMS-a. Ale dzięki, że o mnie pomyślałyście. A więc podwiozła was dzisiaj twoja mama? - zwróciłam się do Jessi. -Tak, musiała jechac z moim bratem i mu pomóc przed końcem roku. Po drodze nas podrzucila. -Ja tam się tylko cieszę, że już jutro zakończenie - powiedziała Roxi. -O, tak - przyznałyśmy jej rację. -No i oczywiście będę mogła spędzać więcej czasu z Jamesem. Ostatnio go zaniedbałam. - Roxana się zamyśliła. -A właśnie! Jak wam się układa? - zapytała Jessi. -Niedługo będzie nasza rocznica. To już trzy miesiące. -Gratulacje - uśmiechnęłam się. -A u was jakieś zmiany? -Ech... Nie... - przyzałyśmy niechętnie. -Spoko, jeszce jest czas - Roxana próbowała nas podnieść na duchu. -Dobra, dobra - zaśmiałałam się - chodźmy się spakować. Podobno dyrka ma dla nas jakąś "niezwykle ważną" informację. -Już to czuję - powiedziała Jessi. Postanowiłyśmy najpierw opróżnić nasze szafki na korytarzu, a później przejrzeć salę artystyczną. Dobrze, że zostało nam jeszcze sporo czasu, bo inaczej bym się nie wyrobiła. Dlaczego ja zawsze zostawiam wszystko na ostatnią chwilę? Właśnie kończyłam pakować książki, gdy usłyszałam nagły huk. Natychmiast pobiegłam sprawdzić co się stało. -Przepraszam - usłyszałam głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby. -Nie szkodzi, Michael - powiedziała Jes. Wiedziałam! Michael jest jednym z najbardziej popularnych chłopaków w szkole, mimo, że jest dopiero w drugiej klasie. Podkochuje się w nim jakaś połowa dziewczyn w szkole. W tym Jessi. -Nie, to moja wina. Co powiesz na małą rekompensatę? Może w sobotę? - Mówiąc to puścił oczko do Jes. -Eee... Nudy. A już myślałem, że coś się dzieje. -Tomo! -A którz by inny? - uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Tomo jest moim przyjacielem od najmłodszych lat. Jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzeństwo. -W końcu was znalazłyśmy! - usłyszałam głos Andie. -Gdzie wy się podziewaliście? Odkąd skończyłysmy się pakować latamy za wami po całej szkole. - dołączyla się Mary. -Przeprasza, ale Jessi miała mały wypadek. Hmm... - spojrzałam się na nią i Michaela - Ale chyba nic jej nie będzie. -"Wszyscy uczniowie proszeni są o przyjście do sali gimnastycznej. Za chwilę odbędzie się apel, na którym poruszone zostaną ważne sprawy. Powtarzam..." No super, już apel, a ja nawet nie zajrzałam do klasy plastycznej. Jeżeli się nie pośpieszę to będę musiła kończyć sprzątanie jutro. Kiedy wszyskie klasy ustawiły się dookoła sali gimnastycznej, pani dyrektor zaczęła "przemowę". -Chyba nie muszę wam przypominać, że jutro jest zakończenie roku szkolnego, a więc przychodzicie ubrani na galowo. - Po sali na przemian dało się słyszeć okrzyki szczęścia i pomruki niezadowolenia. - Ale tak naprawdę nie o tym chciałam was poinformować na dzisiejszym apelu. Otóż nasze liceum wzięło udział w dużym międzynarodowym projekcie. Decyzja ta została podjęta przez radę pedagogiczną nauczycieli oraz rodziców na zebraniu pod koniec pierwszego półrocza. Oczywiście, jak już się zdążyliście zorientować, nie zostaliście o tym powiadomieni. I szczerze mówiąc dzisiaj też nic więcej nie powiem. Razem z resztą nauczycieli przetrzymamy was do jutra. Możecie wrócić do sprzątania. Hmm... Ciekawe o jaki duży projekt chodzi. Może coś w stylu takiego, jaki trzeba zaliczyć na koniec trzeciej gimnazjum. -Ciekawe o jaki duży projekt chodzi... - powiedziała Roxana. -O tym samym właśnie pomyślałam! - krzyknęlam ze zdziwienia. -Roxana medium - zaśmiała się Andie. -A tak w ogóle Jessi, zgodziłaś się na randkę z Michaelem? - zapytał Tomo. -To nie randka! Po prostu zaprosił mnie do kawiarni. Idziemy w przyszłą sobotę. -Cieszę się - powiedziałam. -Poprawka. Wszyscy się cieszymy - odparła Mary. Szliśmy tak, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, aby dokończyć zabierać nasze rzeczy. jednak naprawdę nurtuje mnie ta sparawa z projektem. O co chodzi i dlaczego robią z tego taką wielką tajemnicę? Sama nie wiem. Nie mogę się już doczekać jutra, a Wy? Całuski Shiz Sala gimnastyczna była już prawie całkiem wypełniona. Wszędzie widoczne były schludne, biało-czarne stroje. Oczywiście były wyjątki, jak na przykład jakiś trzecioklasista w hawajskich spodenkach i luźnym t-shirt(-cie). Jednak bez względu na strój, wszyscy czekali na wyjaśnienia odnośnie tajemniczego projektu. Siedziałam pomiędzy Tomo, który słuchał jakiegoś rockowego kawałka na słuchawkach, a Roxaną, która co chwila sprawdzała wyświetlacz telefonu. -O co chodzi? - zapytałam ją szeptem. -Jestem umówiona w centrum z Jamesem za godzinę. Jeżeli tak to będzie dalej wyglądało to się spóźnię! - odpowiedziała mi dużo głośniej. -Spokojnie, juz po rozdaniu nagród za najlepsze średnie. Jeszcze tylko dyrka pogada trochę o tym projekcie, wychowawczyni rozda nam świadectwa i spadamy stąd. Zdążysz bez problemu. -Ach, mam nadzieję - powiedziała wyraźnie zestresowana. Po około dziesięciu minutach do mikrofonu podeszła pani dyrektor. Rozejrzała się po całej sali i zaczęla wyjaśnienia. - Przepraszam, że musieliście czekać, ale miałam do załatwienia kilka ważnych spraw. Natomiast, jeżeli chodzi o istotę projektu to śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami. Otóż przedsięwzięcie to nosi nazwę "International School" i ma związek w wymianami międzyszkolnymi. Jednak nie jest to przeprowadzane na takiej podstawie jak normalne zamiany uczniów. Jest to organizowane na o wiele szerszą skalę, ponieważ jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to projekt międzynarodowy. - po sali przebiegł szmer ożywionych dyskusji oraz dreszczyk ekscytacji - Ale moi kochani, proszę o spokój, gdyż chciałabym kontynuować. Proszę o ciszę! A więc wracając do tematu, całość koordynować będzie szkoła Słodki Amoris, która jest pomysłodawcą projektu. To również tam wyślemy szczęśliwego wybrańca z naszej szkoły, który zostanie wylosowany w loterii. Ona bądź on pojedzie na cały rok do Francji razem z czterema osobami z innych szkól w naszym obrębie. -Ha! To oczywiste, że ja powinnam pojechać. Tylko ja jestem na tyle elegancka i wyrafinowana, aby przebywać we Francji. Tylko nie ta krowa! Wszędzie poznam ten szyderczy śmiech. To Megan, która rozsiadła się za nami razem ze swoją świtą. -I co się gapisz Shizuka? W końcu zobaczyłaś, gdzie leży najszczersze piękno? Czy w końcu zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego jaka jesteś beznadziejna? -Po pierwsze, na pewno nie na ciebie, po drugie, kup sobie lustro, a po trzecie, ja przynajmniej nie mam dupy jak maciora w ciąży. -Ty... - nie dokończyła, gdyż nagle wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. O, pewnie wybrali tego nieszczęśnika, który przez rok w jakiejś zaszczurzonej Francji będzie mieszkał pod jednym dachem z czwórką obcych nieogarów. -Shiz, no idź tam! - krzyczała mi do Roxana. -Halo, ziemia do Shizuki - wtórował jej Tomo. -Że co? To niby o-ona m-ma - pani "milutka" prawie się dusiła. -Ale o co wam wszystkim chodzi? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. -Shizuka Evelyn Yuuki proszona na środek sali - zahuczał głos pani dyrektor przez mikrofon. Wstałam i zmierzałam powoli w stronę pudełka, na którym był napis LOSOWANIE. O nie! To chyba nie może być... -Gratulacje Shizuko! Jestem szczęśliwa, że to akurat na ciebie padło. Jestem również pewna, że nie zawiedziesz naszej szkoły. -Słucham? - to było jedyne co zdołałam wykrztusić. Dyrektorka nie zwracając uwagi na moje pytanie, kontynuowała. -Teraz wystarczy tylko załatwić sprawy formalne oraz zawiadomić twoich rodziców. Na szczęście byli oni po stronie osób, które przychylnie odniosły się do całokształtu projektu. -Ale ja nie znam francuskiego! - próbowałam się ratować. -Ach, no tak. Zapomniałam o tym powiedzieć. To jest szkoła angielsko-języczna, więc nie musisz się tym martwić. -Ale... -Możecie się rozejść do swoich klas, a tobie Shizuko jeszcze raz serdecznie gratuluję i mam nadzieję, że sprostasz temu zadaniu. ty też już możesz iść. Wyszłam z sali gimnastycznej jak najszybciej i natychmiast wpadłam na Jessi i Roxanę. -Gratulacje! - krzyknęły chórkiem. -Od nas też - nagle pojawiły się Andy i Mary. -No i przede wszystkim ode mnie - dołączył się Tomo. -Wy chyba na głowy upadliście! Idę to zaraz odwołać. Nie ma się z czego cieszyć - powiedziałam zdenerwowana. Co ty gadasz? - próbowała mnie przekonać Andie - Masz okazje na najprawdopodobniej całkowicie darmowy, całoroczny pobyt we Francji! I ty masz zamiar naprawdę z tego zrezygnować? -Ona ma rację - potwierdzili wszyscy inni. -Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Zastanówcie się i postawcie na moim miejscu. Jadę na w ogóle inny kontynent, a tak w zasadzie to lecę, do całkowicie nieznanego mi kraju. Na dodatek nie znam tamtejszego języka i zwyczajów. A poza tym będę tam z czwórką obcych ludzi, którzy mogą się okazać totalnymi debilami! Po prostu świetnie. Spełnienie moich marzeń. -Przecież szkoła jest angielsko-języczna - stwierdzila Jessi. -A jak będę chciała kupić bułki? -Chyba raczej bagietki! - Tomo wybuchł śmiechem. -Dobre, dobre - Mary również zaczęła się śmiać. -Przestańcie, ja tutaj w furię wpadam, a wy sobie śmiechy urządzacie! -Już w porządku. Jest okey - próbowała mnie uspokoić Roxana. -Nie jest! - krzyknęłam. -Nie żebym się wtrącał, albo coś, ale Shakira już pewnie świadectwa rozdaje - przerwał nam Tomo, który już opanował swój atak śmiechu. -O kurde! Rzeczywiście - zdenerwowała się Andie. -Szybko, chodźcie - poganiała nas Roxana. -Chwila! Czy mógłby ktoś odebrać za mnie śiwadectwo? Idę wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie. -Czy ty kompletnie... Nie usłyszałam do końca kazania Roxany, ponieważ byłam już w połowie drogi do szkolnego sekretariatu. O nie, nie zostawię tak tego. -Och, panna Yuuki. Wybierasz się gdzieś Francusko? -Tak, razem z moim niewidzialnym psem idziemy ci zostawić prezent na wycieraczce, Megan. -Próbujemy tylko wyjaśnić z tobą to niefortunne losowanie - odpowiedziała mi jedna z jej "fanek". -Sama próbuję to naprawić, więc możecie juz sobie iść. Ja nie potrzebuję żadnego Słodkiego Amorisa, żeby się dowartościować tak jak niektórzy - mówiąc to spojrzałam się Megan prosto w oczy. -Pff... I tak się tam nie nadajesz. Uff... Nareszcie sobie poszły. Jedyny plus tego spotkania jest taki, że mogłam się na kimś wyżyć. Ale ulga. -Przepraszam - otwaorzyłam drzwi do sekretariatu. -O, to ty Shizuko. Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. Pani dyrektor już na ciebie czeka - powiedziała pani Lotte, nasza 60-letnia sekretarka. -Dziękuję. Przeszłam parę kroków dalej i zapukałam do drzwi pokoju dyrekcji. -Proszę. -Dzień dobry pani dyrektor. Ja w sprawie tego wyjazdu. -Jeżeli o to chodzi, to już powiadomiłam twoich rodziców. Tak, jak się spodziewałam, uznali, że to dla ciebie wielka szansa, i że dzięki temu nabierzesz trochę życiowego doświadczenia. -Proszę pani, jest tylko jeden mały problem. -O co chodzi? -Ja nie chcę tam jechać! - krzyknęłam. Brawo! Pewnie Shiz, nie ma to jak wrzeszczeć na dyrkę. -Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie. Może to być spowodowane strachem przed wyjazdem oraz przed utratą kontaktu z przyjaciółmi z tutejszej szkoły. Jednak pamiętaj, że za rok tu wracasz, a gdy ukończysz szkołę będziesz miała specjalny wpis na świadectwie. Taka okazja już się nie powtórzy. -Mimo wszystko nigdzie się nie wybieram. -Pani dyrektor! Telefon do pani. Dzwoni jakiś rodzic ze skargą - krzyknęła z drugiego pokoju pani Lotte. -Dziękuję ci Lotte. Za chwilkę odbiorę. -To może ja już sobie póję - powiedziałam i zaczęłam się kierować w stronę wyjścia. -Poczekaj jeszcze momencik i posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Wakacje dopiero się rozpoczęły. Do pierwszego dzwonka jeszcze daleko, a więc masz czas, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Jednak nie podejmij decyzji w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ my też musimy załatwić wszystkie formalność. Prześpij się z tym, porozmawiaj z rodzicami o swoich obawach, a przede wszystkim sama pomyśl nad tym. A teraz cię przeprasz, ponieważ mam zdenerwowanego rodzica na linii. Jak najszybciej opuściłam pokój dyrekcji i udałam się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie czekali już na mnie wszyscy oprócz Roxy. Pewnie była już na spotkaniu z Jamesem. -To sobie pogadałyście - powiedziała Jessi. -Był alkohol i tak wyszło - Tomo zaczął się śmiać. -Co dzisiaj się z tobą dzieje? Ciągle rzucasz jakimiś sucharami - skomentowała Andie. -Mam dobry humor - wyszczerzył się. -A tak w ogóle jak poszło? - zapytała się Mary. -Kazała mi to dogłębnie przemyśleć tak w skrócie mówiąc - powiedziałam. -No i ma rację. Taka okazja zdarza się raz w życiu. A tak w ogóle to trzymaj swoje świadectwo - zdenerwowała się Andie. -Dzięki, ale widzę, że wy nadal nic nie rozumiecie - odparłam zrezygnowana. -Tak, wiemy, wiemy. Bułki i te sprawy - Tomo znowu wybuchł śmiechem, a my wszyscy dziwnie się na niego spojrzeliśmy. -No co? Śmiech to zdrowie - powiedzial. -Gdyby wszystko bylo takie proste... - westchnęłam. A może naprawdę powinnam to wszystko przemyśleć na spokojnie? Ech, na razie nie mam ochoty się nad tym rozwodzić. Może wy macie jakiś pomysł? Buziaki Shiz Powoli schodziłam na śniadanie. Nie byłam do końca wyspana, ponieważ obudził mnie aromatyczny zapach naleśników. Jednak nie żałowałam cennych godzin leniuchowania, gdyż naleśniki są posiłkiem, dla którego warto zrezygnować z wakacyjnych przyjemności. W sumie to zabawne. Minęły dopiero trzy dni wakacji, a ja już się tak rozleniwiłam. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że pierwszy rok szkoły średniej do najłatwiejszych nie należał. Wszystkim nowicjuszom dało się to we znaki. -O, wstałaś już - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie radosny głos mamy. -Dobry humor? - zapytałam się jej. -Każdy dzień wolny jest dniem radosnym - zamiast mamy odpowiedziała mi Asuna, która najwidoczniej była bardziej leniwa ode mnie, ponieważ cały czas miała na sobie piżamę. -Mogłabyś się chociaż ubrać do śniadania - powiedziałam. -Są wakacje - wyszczerzyła się. Ona i to jej pozytywne myślenie. Nie zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć, ponieważ przed nami pojawiły się dwie przepyszne porcje świeżutkich naleśników. -Smacznego - powiedziała nam mama. -Dziękujemy! - krzyknęłyśmy chórkiem. Razem z Asuną zjadłyśmy wszystko w oka mgnieniu. Kiedy maszerowałam ze swoim talerzem w kierunku zmywarki, usłyszałam dźwięk SMS-a w moim telefonie. Od: Jessi Otrzymano: 10:38 "Spotkajmy się o 11:30 w kawiarni "LeCaffe". Opowiem wam o spotkaniu z Michaelem :)" No tak! Przecież Jessi miała się z nim spotkać w sobotę. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. Spojrzałam się na zegarek i natychmiast zaczęłam panikować. Była 10:40. Miałam zdecydowanie za mało czasu. Zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ubrana byłam jak człowiek. -Mamo wychodzę! - oświadczyłam, gdy już byłam w miarę gotowa do wyjścia. -Gdzie idziesz? -Wychodzę z dziewczynami. -Tylko nie wróć za późno. Razem z tatą chcielibyśmy o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. -Dobrze. Wiedziałam, że nie odpuszczą tematu. Na 100% chodzi im o wyjazd. W sumie myślałam o tym w różnych kategoriach. Podzieliłam sobie wszystko na zalety i wady. W moim ogólnym rozrachunku całość nie wypadła źle. Chociaż nie zmieniło to mojego stanowiska w tej sprawie. Postanowiłam na razie nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Wyjęłam z kieszeni swoje słuchawki i zaczęłam szukać wśród moich piosenek czegoś odstresowującego. Natrafiłam na opening jednego z moich ulubionych anime. Długo nie wytrzymałam i po chwili, idąc przez ulicę, zaczęłam śpiewać: "Kowareta sekai no sumikko de Bokura wa sora wo miageteru" Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy doszłam do miejsca spotkania. Jednak dobra muzyka robi swoje. W środku czekała już na mnie Jessi. -Siemanko, a gdzie reszta? - zapytałam. -Heeeej, zostałaś mi tylko ty - odparła. -Co się stało, że nie przyjdą? -Roxana jest umówiona z Jamesem, ponieważ jego mama ma niedługo urodziny i idą jej wybrać prezent. -Jak słodko - stwierdziłam - A inni? -Mary i Andie są dzisiaj na zakupach w galerii,a Tomo, jak sama wiesz, nie lubi słuchać naszych miłosnych rozterek. -Fakt, może i jest homo, ale swatka z niego marna - zaśmiałam się. -Dokładnie. -A tak w ogóle wróćmy do głównego wątku. jak randka z Michaelem? -Ach... - rozmarzyła się - To było takie miłe spotkanie... -Co masz przez to na myśli? - uśmiechnęłam się na widok wyrazu jej twarzy. -Tak jak było ustalone spotkaliśmy się w sobotę. Był punktualnie. Zabrał mnie właśnie tutaj do "LeCaffe" i siedzieliśmy przy tamtym stoliku - wskazała miejsce za mną - Oczywiście jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało zamówił coś dla mnie i dla siebie oraz powiedział, że on dzisiaj za wszystko płaci. -Widzę, że szczegółowo wszystko zapamiętałaś, hehe. -No a jakżeby inaczej - uśmiechnęła się - To przecież nasza pierwsza randka. Ale wracając do tematu. Gdy już przyniesiono nam zamówienie, Michael zamiast zacząć jeść, cały czas był wpatrzony we mnie. -Jak romantycznie! - wymsknęło mi się, mimo iż nie należę do osób wrażliwych na takie rzeczy. -Nie przerywaj mi - powiedziała cicho Jessi. -Okey, okey - uspokoiłam się - Kontynuuj. -Na czym skończyłam? A! Już pamiętam. Michael patrzył się na mnie i patrzył, aż w końcu, speszona, zapytałam się o co chodzi. I wiesz co odpowiedział? - moja przyjaciółka była wyraźnie podekscytowana. -No dawaj! -Że moja twarz jest tak piękna, że bez końca się w niej zatracił, a moje oczy są tak głębokie, że się w nich topi - Jessi się zarumieniła. -Rzeczywiście z niego romantyk - stwierdziłam. -A potem złapał moją rękę, która leżała na stoliku i puścił ją dopiero pod moim domem. Na koniec jeszcze, jak dżentelmen, pocałował mnie w rękę i życzył dobrej nocy. Od tamtej pory cały czas ze sobą piszemy i dzwonimy do siebie. Niedługo znów mamy gdzieś razem wyskoczyć. Myślisz, że coś z tego będzie? -Jessi, ależ oczywiście! Na bank wkrótce poprosi cię o chodzenie - zapewniłam ją. -Mam nadzieję - odparła. -To może na rozluźnienie myśli skoczymy na mały shopping - zaproponowałam -Nie musisz mnie do tego zachęcać - Jessi promieniała. Wiedziałam, że zakupy poprawią jej humor. To była jedna z jej ulubionych rozrywek Od razu wyruszyłyśmy na podbój pobliskich sklepów. W "East" nie mogłam się zdecydować co kupić. W końcu wybrałam szarą bluzkę z odkrytymi plecami oraz krótkie granatowe spodenki. Jessi zrobiła o wiele większe zakupy. Ja niestety w ostatnim okresie nie byłam zbyt oszczędna. Z każdym kolejnym sklepem nasze portfele coraz bardziej się kurczyły. W końcu postanowiłyśmy odpocząć. -Ach, to była męcząca wyprawa - powiedziała Jessi. -Zdecydowanie - przyznałam jej rację - A tak w ogóle, to która jest godzina? -Według mojego zegarka jest 15:16. -Już tyle tu łazimy? -Najwyraźniej. -Nie spodziewałam się, że zmajaczyłyśmy na to tyle czasu. Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać do domu. Rodzice mają zamiar odbyć ze mną "rozmowę". -Domyślasz się może na jaki temat? - zapytała zainteresowana tematem Jessi. -Tak, zapewne chodzi im o udział w tym projekcie. Będą próbowali mnie do tego przekonać - odpowiedziałam. -A myślałaś chociaż trochę o tym, aby pojechać? -Rozważałam naprawdę wiele możliwości, ale to nie jest wcale takie proste. -Rozumiem. Jednak spróbuj się do tego odnieść choć troszkę przychylniej. -Spróbuję. A teraz już na serio spadam. Pa! -Powodzenia z rodzicami. Pa! - krzyknęła Jessi. -A tobie z Michaelem - odpowiedziałam jej. Powoli zmierzałam w stronę swojego domu. Wolę być wcześniej i mieć to z głowy. I co ja im niby powiem? Przecież wyraźnie powiedziałam, że nie jadę. Nie widzę w tym problemu. -Wróciłam! - moje słowa natychmiast rozeszły się po domu. -Dobrze, chodź do salonu - dobiegł mnie głos mamy. Już czuję ten poważny ton. Muszę się ogarnąć i podać im rzeczowe argumenty. Od czego by tu zacząć... -Chcielibyśmy, abyś posłuchała co mamy do powiedzenia. Razem z mamą wiemy, że nie możemy podjąć tak ważnej decyzji za ciebie, ale przynajmniej pragniemy wyrazić naszą opinię jako twoi rodzice. A więc wysłuchasz nas? - tata wyjechał z przemową. -W porządku. Mówcie. Pierwsza przekonywać mnie zaczęła mama. -Shizuko, pewnie ciężko cię będzie przekonać. pani dyrektor już z nami rozmawiała. To był dla ciebie pewnego rodzaju szok... -Jaki szok? Po prostu nie mam ochoty wlec się za morze, żeby mieszkać z bandą idiotów i chodzić do jakiejś porytej szkółki! -Ale nie unoś się - kontynuowała mama - Tak jak mówiłam, to musi być straszne. A na dodatek wszyscy cię tam wysyłają, mówią ci co masz robić, wywierają na tobie presję. Z nami będzie inaczej. -Jasne - prychnęłam. -Może przejdziesz do konkretów Lizie? - wtrącił się tata. -Dobrze. Zacznę od tego, że to dla ciebie niepowtarzalna szansa. Projekt jest całkowicie za darmo, a przecież możesz wylecieć do Francji. Spotkasz też nowych przyjaciół, doświadczysz wielu nowych rzeczy... -Może i spotkam nowych znajomych, ale przez to stracę starych! - wybuchłam. Już dalej nie mogłam tego słuchać. Łzy momentalnie zaczęły lecieć po mojej twarzy. Po prostu nie chciałam zostawiać mojego życia tutaj, w tyle. Nie potrafiłam. Tak bardzo nienawidzę zmian. -Shizuka... - moi rodzice byli w szoku. -Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! - uciekłam do swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam się i pozwoliłam ulecieć emocjom. Nie wiem ile tak leżałam, użalając się nad sobą. Kiedy w końcu trochę się uspokoiłam i postanowiłam wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Shiz to my... Możemy wejść? - usłyszałam głos Mary. -Co? - zdołałam wydusić tylko tyle. -Uznamy to za pozwolenie - Tomo wpadł do mnie jak burza. -A teraz Shizuko Evelyn Yuuki będziesz się spowiadać - Roxana była pełna energii. -Zaraz. O co chodzi? Co wy tu robicie? Czy przypadkiem nie byliście zajęci? - byłam zdezorientowana. -To raczej ty się wytłumacz! - teraz mówiła Jessi. -Dlaczego nam nic nie powiedziałaś? - Andie też się dołączyła. -Ale o czym wam niby miałam powiedzieć? -O tym, że boisz się, że jeżeli wyjedziesz to nas stracisz... -Czyżby to sprawka mojej mamy? - wkurzyłam się. -To jest nieistotne! Ważniejsze jest to, że masz jakieś dziwne lęki. Czy ty do reszty zwariowałaś? ZAWSZE BĘDZIEMY PRZYJACIÓŁMI, rozumiesz? - wykrzyknęła Roxana. -Wy... - teraz to już ryczałam na dobre, a przecież nie jestem osobą, która łatwo się wzrusza. -No już, już. Naprawdę myślałaś, że przez to stracisz stare życie? - uspokajała mnie Jessi. -GŁU-PEK - Tomo się uśmiechnął. Najwyraźniej próbował poprawić mi humor. W sumie troszkę mu się to udało, bo delikatny uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy. -Jesteście kochani - zrobiłam ze wszystkimi zbiorowy uścisk - Dziękuję wam. I wiecie co? -Co? - wszyscy byli wyraźnie zainteresowani. -Jadę - moja odpowiedź zaskoczyła nawet mnie. Teraz tylko pozostaje uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać co przyniesie mi moja niespodziewana decyzja. Jednak nie jest to moja mocna strona. Ale szczerze, kogo jest? Pozdrawiam Was Gorąco Shiz To był koszmar. Po tym jak oświadczyłam wszystkim, że jadę, sprawy zaczęły mi się wymykać spod kontroli. Rodzice natychmiast powiadomili szkołę i razem z panią dyrektor rozpoczęli całą procedurę, czyli nudną papierkową robotę. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. A najgorsze jest to, że nie miałam dla siebie nawet pięciu minut. Telefon aż się urywał pod nawałem rozmów. Cały czas ktoś dzwonił, a najczęściej bywały to osoby z rodziny lub szkolny sekretariat. Jedynymi osobami, które mnie rozumiały i starały się mnie wyrwać z tego amoku, była moja kochana paczka. Ciężko będzie mi się z nimi rozstać. Na szczęście dowiedziałam się, że co dwa miesiące będę dostawać tydzień wolnego w szkole, aby móc odwiedzić rodzinę. Poza tym mogę także wracać do domu w każdy weekend. Taki układ mi pasuje. Tygodnie przeciekały mi przez palce jak woda z kranu. Z każdym kolejnym dniem termin mojego wyjazdu był coraz bliżej, aż w końcu nastał mój ostatni dzień w domu. Byłam wtedy umówiona na grupowy wypad do kina. Tym razem nawet nie zaspałam.a Prawdę mówiąc nie spałam prawie całą noc. To chyba z nerw. Nie miałam nawet ochoty na porządne dobranie do siebie ubrań oraz akcesoriów. Po prostu narzuciłam na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy z brzegu szafy, chwyciłam kanapkę i wyszłam. Nie musiałam się śpieszyć, więc szłam lekkim krokiem. Uwielbiam powiew świeżego powietrza. Pogoda była świetna i to od razu poprawiło mi humor. Kiedy dotarłam na umówione miejsce spotkania, wszyscy już tam byli. Mieliśmy zamiar obejrzeć "Lovely Complex". Już nie mogłam się doczekać. Poranna frustracja natychmiast minęłam, ponieważ już od dawna miałam ochotę obejrzeć tę produkcję. -Hejka - przywitałam się ze wszystkimi. -Siemanko - odpowiedzieli mi chórem. -To co, idziemy po bilety? - zasugerowałam. -Już wszystko jest załatwione - Roxana dziwnie się uśmiechnęła. -Tomo załatwił dla wszystkich wejściówki - Mary też była jakaś podejrzana. -Wchodzimy? - powiedziała Jessi. -Niech wam będzie, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi - odparłam. -To nie ja - niebieskowłosy był jak zwykle w dobrym nastroju. Weszliśmy do całkowicie pustej sali kinowej, cały czas śmiejąc się po głupkowatym żarcie Tomo. Byłam zdziwiona, ponieważ film, na który przyszliśmy jest dość nowy oraz całkiem popularny. -O co tu chodzi? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. -Siadaj - chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic posłał mi promienny uśmiech. Postanowiłam nie przejmować się tą całą sytuacją i wygodnie rozsiadłam się w fotelu. Kiedy projekcja się rozpoczęła, cierpliwie czekałam aż minął te wszystkie reklamy. To jest najbardziej denerwujące w kinie. Żeby cokolwiek obejrzeć trzeba najpierw przemęczyć się z tymi beznadziejnymi reklamami. Gdy w końcu puścili film, od razu zauważyłam, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Zamiast lektora były napisy, a najlepsze było to, że nie nawiązywały one do filmu. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Na kinowym ekranie pojawiły się zdjęcia naszej szóstki. To nie było "Lovely Complex" tylko filmik na pożegnanie. Siedziałam jak wryta i patrzyłam jak jedna fotografia pojawiała się za drugą. Trzeba przyznać, że im bliżej było końca tym gorzej na nich wychodziłam. -Jak się podobało? - zapytała mnie rozradowana Jessi. -To... -Patrzcie! Z wrażenia zaniemówiła - cieszyła się Andie. -Ale jak wy to... - byłam bardziej niż zaskoczona. -Wujek Tomo jest bardzo bliskim przyjacielem właściciela tego kina. Po prostu jakimś cudem udało mu się załatwić projekcję tutaj, a my zajęliśmy się resztą - wytłumaczyła mi Mary. -Po prostu nie wiem co powiedzieć. Strasznie wam dziękuję! - byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. -Nie ma za co. Przecież od tego tu jesteśmy - powiedziała Roxana. -A poza tym mamy nadzieję, że będziesz nam wysyłać pocztówki z Francji - Tomo jak zwykle trzymały się żarty. -Co tylko zechcecie - uśmiechnęłam się. -Ja już będę powoli zmykać, za godzinę mam randkę z Michaelem - Jessi była wyraźnie zasmucona, że musi już iść, ale dobrze wiem, że od niedawna się z nim spotyka i bardzo jej na tym zależy. -Szczęściara - stwierdziłam - Ale w sumie ja też już muszę uciekać. Mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do spakowania, a już jutro wylot. -Już jutro... - wszyscy westchnęli. -Przecież będę was odwiedzać. -Ale to nie to samo - powiedziała Andie. -To samo, nie to samo... Chcę wam przypomnieć, że to wy mnie namówiliście do tego wyjazdu. Proszę, nie utrudniajcie mi tego jeszcze bardziej. -Shizuka ma rację, Poza tym będziemy się widywać regularnie, no i... no i... - Tomo się podłamał. -Ej, ej, STOP! To się zaczyna robić dziwne. Chłopie, co się z tobą dzieje? Już, ogarnij się, bagietki, pocztówki, Francja, haha. Tomo zarzuć sucharem... - też już powoli się rozklejałam. Skończyło się na tym, że wszyscy zaczęli płakać, a Jessi odwołała randkę z Michaelem. Nie mogliśmy się rozstać, doszliśmy aż pod same moje drzwi. Jeszcze raz się pożegnaliśmy. Znowu niektórym uciekło parę łez. W końcu znalazłam się w swoim pokoju i mogłam zacząć przygotowania. Kiedy skończyłam było już po 22:00. -No czas się umyć i do wyra. Trzeba się na jutro porządnie wyspać - powiedziałam sama do siebie. -A czy przed tym poświęciłabyś mi jeszcze chwilkę? - w drzwiach pojawiła się mama. -O co chodzi? - zapytałam. -Pewnie i tak już się domyślasz. Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o twoim jutrzejszym wyjeździe. -Coś jest nie tak? - byłam zdezorientowana. -Po prostu... Chciałam się zapytać, czy jesteś tego naprawdę pewna? Poradzisz sobie? -Mamo, po pierwsze sama mnie namawiałaś na ten wyjazd, po drugie nigdy niczego w życiu nie można być pewnym, a po trzecie to nie będę tam przecież sama, w końcu mamy tam mieć jakiegoś opiekuna i przede wszystkim nie mam pięciu lat. -Wiem, ale po prostu strasznie się o ciebie martwię... -Spokojnie, dam sobie radę. Wrócę szybciej niż myślisz. Tylko błagam cię nie płacz - próbowałam podejść do całej sytuacji optymistycznie. -Obiecuję, że nie będę płakać, ponieważ nie chcę ci tego utrudniać. To moje postanowienie - smutno się uśmiechnęła. -Jesteś najlepszą mamą na świecie - przytuliłam ją mocno. Widziałam jak jest jej ciężko. -A ty córką - odpowiedziała. Ranek pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Wszystko działo się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Już nie wspomnę o tym, że zaspaliśmy... To chyba rodzinne. -Shizuka szybciej! Spóźnimy się na lotnisko - krzyczał tata z samego dołu. Całe szczęście, że uszykowałam sobie wieczorem ubrania na wylot. Po paru minutach wszyscy już jechaliśmy samochodem, który miał mnie zawieźć ku nowej przyszłości. Mówiąc "wszyscy" mam oczywiście na myśli tatę, mamę, Asunę oraz mnie. Zauważyłam, że atmosfera była trochę dziwna... Taka... Ciężka? Cicha? Spokojna? A może po prostu moja rodzina zbyt mocno brała sobie do serca cały mój wyjazd? Miałam tylko nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po około półgodzinnej jeździe w końcu udało nam się dotrzeć na lotnisko. Mój samolot miał wylot za niecałe siedem minut, więc czym prędzej popędziliśmy do wejścia numer cztery. Po raz ostatni pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi... Muszę przyznać, iż ścisnęło mnie coś w gardle, gdy szłam korytarzem, aby na bardzo długi czas zamieszkać w obcym kraju. Z oczu uciekło mi kilka łez... jednak szybko wzięłam się w garść... No przecież nie mogę teraz płakać. Podjęłam decyzję i obiecałam sobie, że nie będę jej żałować. Gdy tylko samolot wystartował, natychmiast ułożyłam się do snu. Byłam tym wszystkim zmęczona. Po prostu chciałam odpocząć. -Przepraszam, proszę pani już jesteśmy na miejscu - ktoś delikatnie szarpał mnie za ramię. -Co... - byłam jeszcze w świecie snów. Dlaczego budzą mnie zawsze w najlepszym momencie? -Dolecieliśmy. Proszę wstać i opuścić pokład. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. A więc to była stewardessa. Ech, jaka ona jest upierdliwa. W trakcie lotu też mnie budziła i proponowała różne bzdety. Raz przez sen powiedziałam, żeby się ode mnie odwaliła. Jak widać nie poskutkowało. Szybko się podniosłam, zabrałam swoje bagaże i wyszłam. Francja powitała mnie szarością, chmurami oraz kropelkami deszczu. Super... Czym prędzej pobiegłam do głównego holu. Powiedziano mi, że powinna tutaj czekać kobieta, która zabierze mnie do nowego domu. Zobaczyłam ją tuż przy wyjściu. Miała gdzieś około czterdziestki, ale muszę przyznać, że nieźle się trzymała. Figurę miała wręcz idealną. Nie to co ja... Mała, płaska, mizerna licealistka. Podeszłam do niej najszybciej jak tylko mogłam. -Och, ty musisz być Shizuka. Jesteś dokładnie taka jak myślałam, czyli po prostu śliczna. Je m'apelle Julia Violin. Miło mi cię poznać. -Dziękuję i nawzajem. -Chodź moja droga. Samochód już czeka na parkingu. W czasie drogi wszystko ci wytłumaczę. -Dobrze. Poszłam za panią Julią. Kiedy wyszłyśmy z lotniska moim oczom ukazał się przepiękny krajobraz. Po deszczu kropelki wody delikatnie zwisały z budynków. Na dodatek wyszło słońce i pojawiła się tęcza. Było cudownie. Z oddali zobaczyłam jak ktoś otwiera drzwi do samochodu. Zaraz... Szofer? To ma być nasze auto?! Byłam w niemałym szoku. Z wrażenia nie zauważyłam krawężnika no i cóż... Gleba... -Shizuko, nic ci nie jest? - kobieta, za którą szłam zaniepokoiła się. -Taaak... - odparłam obolała. -Panienko, ty krwawisz! - szofer zaczął siać panikę. -To nic takiego, malutkie zadrapanie - uspokajałam go. -Dobrze, że zawsze mam ze sobą przenośną apteczkę - pani Julia opanowała sytuację. Po chwili na ranie był już naklejony plaster z księżniczkami. Ale obciach, tym bardziej, że miałam półdługie spodnie. -Dziękuję - powiedziałam. -Ależ nie ma za co moja droga - odparła moja przewodniczka - Wsiadajmy do auta. Podczas drogi Julia - bo tak kazała na siebie mówić, uważała, że słowo "pani" ją postarza - szczegółowo wprowadzała mnie we wszystko. -Jak już wiesz, będziesz chodzić do angielskojęzycznej szkoły. Natomiast mieszkać będziesz w rezydencji razem z innymi uczniami. Jeden już się zakwaterował. Z pewnością poznasz go jeszcze dzisiaj. -Jego? -Tak. Na pewno się polubicie. To bardzo miły chłopak. -Chłopak?! - byłam zdziwiona -Dlaczego masz taką stłamszoną minę? Nie martw się. W drzwiach od każdego pokoju są zamki - Julia się zaśmiała. -Nie o to chodzi... -Moja droga tylko żartuję. A poza tym na czym to ja skończyłam... Ach, już pamiętam. Co miesiąc każdy z was otrzymywał będzie pewnego rodzaju "kieszonkowe" na drobne wydatki. Poza tym będziecie mieli opłacane wszystkie rachunki oraz co tydzień będziemy wam dowozić jedzenie. Gotowaniem natomiast musicie zająć się sami. Potrafisz coś przyrządzić, prawda? -Coś tam umiem... -Wspaniale. Co do pieniędzy to samo tyczy się szkoły. Wszystko jest opłacane przez nas. Masz może jakieś pytania? -Póki co nie - odpowiedziałam. -Cudownie. W takim razie wysiadaj. Jesteśmy na miejscu. -Słucham? - nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy dojechaliśmy. -Jak widzisz w lotniska do rezydencji nie jest zbyt daleko. Drogę znasz, więc jeżeli ci się tu nie spodoba to zawsze możesz zwiać w prosty sposób - Julia zażartowała i puściła do mnie oczko. Odpowiedziałam jej uśmiechem. -Proszę - szofer otworzył mi drzwi. -Dziękuję. -Skoro wszystko już wiesz to nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak powitać cię w nowym domu - koordynatorka projektu wyglądała na zadowoloną. Ja natomiast byłam w szoku. To naprawdę była REZYDENCJA. Z przodu pięknie prezentował się taras. Drzwi wykonane były z tak lśniącego tworzywa, że odbijało ono promienie słoneczne. Okna były ogromne. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w pokojach ustawione są nieco mniejsze. -Shizuko chodź. Masz taką minę jakby jakby spadła na ciebie bomba jądrowa - Julii nadal trzymały się żarty. -Nie, ja... Jestem po prostu zachwycona. -Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. Ale to jeszcze nic. Wejdź do środka. Poszłam za Julią. To, co zobaczyłam, było niesamowite. Moim oczom ukazały się szerokie, białe schody, które prowadziły na górę. Po prawej stronie zauważyłam salon, który był utrzymany w jasnych, kremowo - beżowych odcieniach. Po lewej stronie natomiast znajdowała się piękna kuchnia połączona z jadalnią. -Cudownie... - wyszeptałam. -Prawda? Wszystko dekorowała profesjonalna firma. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. Pokażę ci teraz twój pokój. -Mój pokój? -Oczywiście. Przecież nie będziesz spała na kanapie. -No tak... - zawstydziłam się swoją głupią reakcją. -W takim razie chodźmy na górę. Zaprowadzę cię. Kiedy weszłyśmy na drugie piętro natychmiast zauważyłam zmianę. Góra była utrzymana w nieco ciemniejszych barwach niż dół. Nagle Julia zatrzymała się przed jednymi z wielu drzwi. -To tutaj zapewne będziesz spędzać większość swojego wolnego czasu. Teraz zostawię cię w spokoju, abyś mogła się rozpakować. Potem zdasz mi relację, jak ci się podoba. -Dziękuję bardzo. -Ależ nie ma za co, moja droga. Do zobaczenia później - kobieta ulotniła się zanim zdążyłam jej odpowiedzieć. Ech... No to czas zobaczyć co tam się kryje. Powoli otworzyłam drzwi. Byłam oszołomiona tym, co zobaczyła po drugiej stronie. Podłoga była zrobiona z tradycyjnego japońskiego drewna. W podobnym stylu były ściany, a poza tym wisiały na nich plakaty z moich ulubionych anime. Na środku stał niski, niewielki stoliczek, a wokół niego leżały poduszki. Po lewo znajdowały się meble, a na nich poustawiane były naczynia z dalekiego wschodu oraz wiele różnorakich pałeczek. Po prawej stronie natomiast stała szafa z przesuwanymi drzwiami, która rozciągała się na szerokość całej ściany. Była nawet ruchoma ścianka, za znajdowało się łóżko oraz narożne biurko. Znalazłam nawet drzewko bonsai. To był mój raj! Kiedy już wszystko dokładnie obejrzałam, postanowiłam się rozpakować. Trochę tego miałam, więc chciałam się jak najszybciej uwinąć. Nagle poczułam czyjąś obecność. Podniosłam wzrok znad walizki. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. -Joshua? - zapytałam się chłopaka z rozczochranymi włosami. Pamiętajcie, że Was uwielbiam Shiz Już wkrótce... = Od autora= I jak Wam się podoba? Dopiero zaczynam, więc proszę, żebyście w razie czego mnie poprawiali w komentarzach. I nie martwcie się, opowiadanie rozkręci się i już niedługo (w 3 albo 4 rozdziale) pojawią się postacie z SF. Najpierw chciałam Was zaznajomić z sytuacją bohaterki, żebyście nie mieli mętliku w głowie. Nie chciałam Was rzucać w sam środek niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń. A więc do następnego rozdziału :) = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Pozostać na dłużej..." by Airill? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:W toku/przerwane